I Love You
by Darkflower19
Summary: Sesshomaru had Kagome in his care for a few months because of what InuYasha done to her. He later realizes that he does love her and goes to tell her the truth of how he feels. Kagome is angry, but she realizes that she loves him too. What will happen? :


I Love You (Sesshomaru & Kagome Tribute)

By: Darkflower19

"That bastard, how dare he!" shouted Kagome as she packed all her kimonos dresses.

"He lied to me!" shouted Kagome and a maid came to her.

"Milady? Milady? You must calm down," said the maid.

"No, I had enough with Sesshomaru's cold-hearted words and personality. I had enough, Aya," said Kagome.

"But milady, Lord Sesshomaru does love you. He just does not show it because he thinks it's –" said Aya.

"Weak. He thinks it's weak. Well, it's not. It's strong and a bond between two people who loves each other no matter what. He just does not show it because he's the Lord of the Western Lands and does not want any other Lords to know that this human still lives in the castle," said Kagome.

"Milady?" said Aya and Kagome stops him.

"No, I'm going back to Kaede's village where I am accepted, goodbye, Aya," said Kagome and she leaves the castle heading to Kaede's village away from the Western Lands.

Later that nightfall, Sesshomaru returned back to the Castle from duty of a Lord.

"Aya, Lord Sesshomaru has returned. What do we do?" asked one of the maids.

"Just be yourself, all of you. I will handle him," said Aya and all the maids' nods.

Aya went to meet up with Lord Sesshomaru at the entrance.

"Welcome home, milord," said Aya and she bowed to him.

"Thank you, Aya. I thought Kagome would come and greet me. Where is she?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Uh…milord, there has been complaints from Lady Kagome herself, said Aya.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, you see, Lady Kagome has had enough of your attitudes towards her," said Aya.

"My attitudes," said Sesshomaru.

"Hai, milord. I mean, you have been cold-hearted towards her ever since you brought her in after what your half brother InuYasha did to her to hurt her. You stopped being there for her and caring for her since the Lords came to your Castle few months ago. She is still injured badly because of what InuYasha has done. She will never heal from that," said Aya.

"What do you mean she will never heal?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She is injured from inside and out, milord. Lady Kagome was raped by InuYasha," said Aya.

"What! When did you find out? How?" asked Sesshomaru with worry in his tone.

"Just now from Lady Kagome herself, " said Aya.

"Why has she not told me of this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She said that you will not care," said Aya.

"She is wrong, I do care for her," thought Sesshomaru.

"Where is she, Aya? Tell me and do not lie," said Sesshomaru.

"She has returned to Lady Kaede's village," said Aya and she saw Sesshomaru leave in full speed to go after Kagome.

"Milord! Lady Kagome said that she did not want to see you anymore!" shouted Aya.

"I do not care what she said! I am going to find her whether she likes it or not!" shouted Sesshomaru and he has left the Castle once again to search for Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru does love her. About time, you show your feelings, Lord Sesshomaru," thought Aya with a smile.

Lord Sesshomaru wanders in the InuYasha Forest heading to Kaede's village in demon speed.

Kagome was at Kaede's village and Kaede was giving her a place to sleep and eat.

"We have missed you, Kagome," said Shippo and he hugged her.

Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you all too," said Kagome.

"So how is Lord Sesshomaru's Castle?" asked Miroku.

"I do not want to talk about that bastard and his castle," said Kagome.

Her friends and Kaede blinks at what she just said.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Fine, just has enough with Sesshomaru's attitudes towards me and words. He never loved me or cares for me. All he cared for was the Lords finding out he was in love with a human miko. He will never change. He will always be the cold-hearted Prince I met and knew," said Kagome.

"Ye can stay here however long ye want, Kagome," said Kaede and Kagome smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kaede," said Kagome.

"Ye welcome, dear," said Kaede with a smile.

Kaede leaves the hut and Kagome's friends looked back at her.

"So what will you do now then, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. I can no longer go on the other side of the well. It's disappeared when the Shikon Jewel was completed and Naraku was defeated," said Kagome.

"You can stay here with us, Kagome. The humans already accept you as their priestess," said Miroku.

"Yeah and I want you to stay with me too, Kagome," said Shippo.

Kagome smiled at him and hugged him.

"Okay then. I will stay," said Kagome.

"Yay!" shouted Shippo and he hugged her again.

Miroku and Sango laugh quietly and Kirara meowed.

"Welcome home, Lady Kagome," said Miroku.

Kagome smiled at all her friends.

Kaede was outside gathering herbs and vegetables for the villagers.

"Elder Miko," said Sesshomaru softly and Kaede looked up at him.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Why are ye? Have ye not realize that Kagome does not want to see ye ever again because of what ye done to her?" asked Kaede and she saw Sesshomaru's head down.

"Hai, I know, but I must talk to her and tell her the truth of how I feel," said Sesshomaru in his soft tone.

"Truth? What truth?" asked Kaede.

"I am in love with Lady Kagome. I have been ever since I brought her into my castle after what InuYasha has done to her," said Sesshomaru.

"I hope ye are not lying because ye are not the cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru anymore. Why is that?" asked Kaede.

"I am not lying to you, Elder Miko. I do love her. I am no longer the cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru anymore because I have changed since Rin came to my side," said Sesshomaru.

"Was Rin the only one that changed ye?" asked Kaede.

"No. Kagome has changed me as well," said Sesshomaru.

"Hai, she has. If ye love her like ye say then go to her and talk to her," said Kaede.

"Hai, thank you, Elder Miko," said Sesshomaru as leaves to talk to Kagome.

In the hut, Kagome and her friends were resting until Miroku and Sango sensed Sesshomaru's presence come to the hut.

"Can you leave Kagome and I alone for few, please?" asked Sesshomaru and Miroku nodded.

"Come on, Sango. Lord Sesshomaru will not hurt her. He just wants to speak to her," said Miroku and he took Sango in his arms along with Shippo behind them leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

Sesshomaru turns to Kagome who was lying in her sleeping back asleep and he sighs.

"Kagome," whispered Sesshomaru and walks over to her slowly.

Sesshomaru sits by her side and wraps his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

"Kagome," whispered Sesshomaru and he nuzzled her neck gently.

Kagome stirs and opens her eyes seeing Sesshomaru holding her in his arms.

"Get off me, Sesshomaru," said Kagome and Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"Not till you hear what I have to say," said Sesshomaru.

"I will not listen to your lies, now let me go before I kiss," said Kagome.

"You are everything to me, Kagome. You have been ever since I brought you to my castle to take care of your wounds which cannot heal," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru nodded at her.

"Aya told me what you have said to her. Why did you not tell me that my half brother forced himself on you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Why should I? You don't care. You never cared. You are the same cold-hearted bastard I met," said Kagome.

"No. I am not the same cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru no more. You and Rin have changed me a lot. I do not despise humans. I hate InuYasha for what he done to you and it upsets me," said Sesshomaru softly.

"You liar" said Kagome loudly as she shoved him away but he wouldn't budge.

"I am no liar, Kagome. I was worried about you when I saw you broken," said Sesshomaru and Kagome gasped again.

"What can I do to prove to you that I am not the same as I was before?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You never prove to me that you are not the same as you were before. I do not trust you anymore. You betrayed me and left me uncared for when I was broken because of InuYasha. All you care about is your name as Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and not care for humans!" said Kagome loudly.

"Kagome," said Sesshomaru and he looked at her.

Kagome looked back at him and he kissed her on the lips all of a sudden.

Kagome gasped but she tried to pull away but Sesshomaru had her in his arms tightly as he kissed her so she would not escape from him.

Kagome realized that she has kissed him back and Sesshomaru looked at her again.

"I love you, Kagome," said Sesshomaru softly and Kagome gasped again.

"Sesshomaru loves me," thought Kagome and she felt a smile appear on her face.

"Sesshomaru loves me. A human. He does not care for the Lords at all," thought Kagome.

"Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome and she looked back at him.

"I love you and only you," said Sesshomaru softly as he nuzzled her neck again.

Kagome gasped and rests against him as he nuzzled her gently.

"I want you as my mate. I want you to be the one to have my children. I just want you, Kagome," said Sesshomaru as he nuzzled her neck once again.

Kagome moans softly and lets him continue to nuzzle her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," said Kagome softly and Sesshomaru smiled.

"You have made me happy, Kagome," said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru kissed her heatedly on her lips and Kagome moans kissing him back.

Sesshomaru chuckled and continued to kiss her and nuzzle her at the same time.

"My love. My mate. My wife. And mother to my children someday," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on his lips as he kissed her back passionately.

"Shouldn't we go back in to see if Kagome is okay?" asked Shippo.

Miroku smiled and so did Sango.

"I'm sure they are fine, Shippo. They need to be alone," said Miroku.

"What does this mean, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"It means that Sesshomaru has told Kagome that he loved her and wanted her to be his mate and mother to his children someday or one day," said Miroku with a smile.

"So Lord Sesshomaru is no longer a cold-hearted prince?" asked Sango.

"Hai," said Miroku and Sango smiled again.

"Good. About time someone heals Lord Sesshomaru's cold-hearted heart of his," said Sango.

"Sango?" said Miroku.

"Hai?" said Sango.

"Be my wife and mother to my children," said Miroku and Sango gasped.

"Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I love you, Sango. I been in love with you since I laid my eyes on you when we saved you from Naraku long ago," said Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Yes," said Sango.

"Yes?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, I will be your wife and mother to your children," said Sango and Miroku smiled.

Miroku kisses her on her lips and she kisses him back.

"I love you, Sango," said Miroku.

"I love you too, Miroku," said Sango.

The both of them smiled at each other and kissed again.

In the hut, Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms with his white haori around them both of their bare bodies.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mating mark on Kagome's neck and he heard her moan.

He chuckles and smiled.

"Now you are my mate, beloved. Forever," said Sesshomaru.

"Forever," said Kagome with a smile.

Sesshomaru kissed her again as he held her his arms from behind.

"What do you think will happen between Sango and Miroku now?" asked Kagome.

"The monk has asked Sango to be his wife and she said yes. So a wedding will be happening for Sango and Miroku," said Sesshomaru.

"About time those two confessed to each other," said Kagome with a smile.

"Hai and now you, my mate is with a pup as well," said Sesshomaru with a smile.

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Pup?" asked Kagome.

"You are with my pup. Our pup," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt tears come from her eyes and she smiled.

"Why are you crying, mate? Were you not ready to make a pup?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, I am. I'm just so happy," said Kagome and her hands went on her stomach.

"Our pup," said Kagome.

"Hai," said Sesshomaru softly as he laid his hands on top of her hands on her stomach.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You have healed me and shown me love again," said Kagome with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled and was happy that he has healed her now from all that has happen to her.

"You're welcome, my love," said Sesshomaru.

The both of them kissed again.

"I am with Sesshomaru's pup and I am so very happy. He has shown me to love again and also have healed me. Sesshomaru adores and loves the pup and I and I am glad he does," thought Kagome with a smile.

"I love you," said Sesshomaru softly.

"I love you," said Kagome softly as well.

The both of them smiled and kissed each other deeply and passionately.

Love always heals two people for what has happen and brings strength to the both of them and its forever in love and death.


End file.
